True Colors
by Azureila
Summary: L decided to teach Light things which he was always overlooked: chocolate and the philosophy behind its delicate taste.Light/L, subtle yaoi. Enjoy!


**Truth**

**Author: **SheilaLuv

**Pairing**: Light/L. Don't ask me why, just because I love this deeply. Mostly because of their opposite sides. I dare everyone to oppose them, then without hesitation, I will eliminate you! –cackles- Just kidding. But you've got to know them. They are love.

**Summary**: As the pouring rain fell down, an alluring solitude engulfing Light and L in its charm. L decided to teach Light things he which he was always overlooked: chocolate and the philosophy behind its delicate taste.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. But Light and L were created for each other. _There You'll Be _is a song which was sung by Faith Hill. Kudos to them. Anyway, if there is any Indonesian people who just stumbled across this fic, I humbly offer you to read the Indonesian version, too…which is titled _Hitam, Putih dan Cokelat_. _Enjoy_!

* * *

_I keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be…_

-There You'll Be- by Faith Hill

* * *

**-Presence-**

L was contemplating.

Stacks of sugar cube had been getting higher and higher at the edge of his coffee cup. Variants of snacks, cups of hot chocolate and half-bitten bars of chocolate were scattered around the computer desk. L squatted on his wheel chair; his black orbs were fixed on the screen, scanning criminal cases' files.

It was 2 am in the morning, and all member of the investigation team had already fallen asleep in their respective room. Even Misa, the energetic and hyper teen celebrity had already drowned in deep slumber. Still, L remained on his precious position. His thumb patched up the lower lip, while nipped on it sometimes.

Beside him, Light sighed in frustration. Although he was flipping the printed files of Kira cases, Light still couldn't concentrate on his work. From the corner of his brown eyes, L threw a quick glance towards L. He looked the same, even under nerve-wracking situation in times like this.

Light was almost never looked L in exhaustion state. Furthermore, he never paid himself for enough sleep, as far as Light knew. It seemed like sugar and sweets calories succeeding its function to made L forbear himself to analyzing things all night long, but not for Light. He was tired. Of course, the worse fact was L still suspected him as the first Kira. It did make his exhaustion and frustration increased twice.

_How come someone commits crimes while he can't remember a thing about them, even in his wildest dream_? Light pondered.

L casted a glance at Light. He put the last sugar cube, caused the sugar tower which he had arranged for the last 30 minutes stumbled a bit. "Are you tired, Light-kun?" L asked with his emotionless; monotone voice.

"I am not, of course," L replied sarcastically. Come on, there was no such person who would be just fine if he did not take a proper sleep for three days straight, right? L was an exception. He was not a fine type to fit common qualities like 'normal', 'decent', or even 'sane', L thought through in his culminating exasperation.

"Light-kun can take some sleep, if you want to," L offered while he was chewing chocolate candies. The next candy was flanked by his sleek, slender fingers. His dark eyes saw it thoroughly with loving gaze, and then chewed it calmly.

"How can I sleep while Kira is still mess up with people's life?" Light questioned the brooding man; his expression grew steely as ever.

"Don't be so harsh to yourself, Light-kun. You put too much pressure on your shoulder. It depends on which Kira we are chasing after now. Besides, the first and the second Kira are already on my surveillance, so all you have to do is confess every crime which you have committed in front of me."

Light managed to pull out a defense. "I am not Kira, Ryuuzaki. How many times I have repeated this statement all day?"

"Approximately, ten times today. But," L said while directed his wheel chair towards Light," You have the strongest reason to be suspected. According to my calculation, Kira's personality analysis and his motives to uphold justice are perfectly fitted with—,"

"—my personality, if that's what your assumption, right? Or just tell me the blatant truth: you do hope that I'm the real Kira in the first place?"

Light swore that he could see pure mirth reflected on L's expression before the greatest detective on Earth began to elaborate.

"Yes, I do," L answered, his dark orbs locked Light's challenging gaze, "Probably, I do hope that way; with all of those investigation results. Evidence was brought to show that they do fit each other if you just tell me the truth right away."

Silence was haunting their presence. They did not speak any word at all for a few moments. L did not force Light to answer; he merely waited for the responsive reply.

"I hate you," Light finally spoke the unvarnished truth, denied every chance to continue this debate.

A hazy smile was sculpted faintly in L's delicate lips, as if he had already anticipated the latter's remark. "I know, Light-kun."

Light's determination to did not look weak in front of L increased as he realized that if he couldn't prove his innocence, who knows how much debate and ruckus would come on their way. Both of them stayed awake all night long, without breaking even an eye contact with the computer screen, once more.

**-World of Us-**

For L, world was divided into two sides: white and black. White symbolized justice while black represented criminality and sin. If there was more color to depicted L's point of view and principle, it would be brown. L's fondness of sweet food had been an undying obsession, as well as became a unique trait which hard to be contended.

Not so different from Light, for Light white and black did have their respective charm. Despite those opinions, their personal assessment drew different conclusions whether someone was included in white or black category. They were quite differed about the law standards. If L acted for valid laws and regulations, Light acted on his personal standards, because for him, he was _the_ law.

But, he never appreciated another color's spectrum which was out of his standards. Brown did not deflect its charm in his colors of life. Therefore, L's fixation towards sweets often startled Light.

"You look tired. Would you like some chocolate, Light-kun?"

"No, thank you. I don't favor sweet things that much."

"You should give it a try," L said without averted his gaze from the screen. "Chocolate can stimulate one's endorphin hormone's production on the brain, which caused happiness and serenity to arise."

"To be a happy person is have nothing to do with the chocolate, Ryuuzaki," Light simply stated.

"Hmm…every person has respective way, is that what you're trying to say?"

A sound of fraction was heard when L divided bars of chocolate into quarters. For a moment, he closed his eyes; let the chocolate taste melted down perfectly until it filled up crevices in his mouth.

"Yes, and I don't have to follow your way," calmly, the perfect student figure replied.

"Hmm…," L mumbled slowly. Then, with a subtle but agile move, he jumped down from his wheel chair and approached Light with his peculiar gesture; hunched back, and hands shoved in his faded denim's pocket.

Chocolate's sweet fragrance wafted in the air.

Light was fixed on his seat when L bent over until their faces leveled. Light could feel L's warm breath caressed every contour of his perfectly chiseled face. Their noses were almost touching. Light couldn't tear his eyes away from the unflagging darkness before him now. Some uncanny atmosphere were flowing, engulfing them both.

Those dark; cryptic and unfounded depths which could drown him into complete darkness lingered behind the magnificent eyes—nonetheless, there was something which forbade Light's sanity to taking over him. A drop of innocence implicated its presence there, and Light sure he wasn't wrong. Maybe, in times like this, he could see L revealed his other self which he wouldn't allow anyone to see but Light.

Light could sense L's slow breath crept up on his nape. Strands of unruly black hair which framed his pale visage trailed down with a soft fizz when they fell on Light's forehead.

Time froze. Light let himself be enchanted by eternal darkness which L subconsciously offered.

Silence stood still until L's deep voice shattered the illusion. "Light-kun probably hasn't tasted the real chocolate taste." L's words were barely audible, almost resemble a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Light responded huskily.

A glimpse of amusement bolted in L's orbs. Progressively, he bent forward even more.

"If Light-kun asks me to, I will show you the real chocolate taste by now."

Light shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Realizing just how awkward they looked like in that kind of position. But, he chided inwardly, all of the sudden all of his body's element couldn't compromise. Almost desperately, Light couldn't find back the source of strength to escape from L's captivation.

"Ryu—Ryuuzaki—we better continue the—"

Before he could finish his sentence off, L had intertwined his lanky and slender fingers together with Light's sturdy fingers. He drew Light away from his seat. A sound of grinding handcuff reverberated into the silence of the building as they walked along, L led the way. Inevitably, Light thought about the sole reason why L dragging him along and he just… complied. In fact, maybe he didn't bother about it at all; even tough they should scrutinize the crime's files due to obligations.

It seemed like L had led their way to a small but nicely laid out supplies' room beside their bedroom. Racks of sweets, candies, and cakes were arranged there; even some of them had to be put inside the refrigerator to endure the original taste. No wonder, Watari was always succeeded to fulfill L's requirement of sweet things everyday.

Light lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Are you surprised?" L knowingly asked.

"No, I'm not. Not at all," Light answered in complete relief. He would probably laugh up roariously. How could he possibly be hypnotized by L's seductive stare? Probably insomnia did lead someone into acute delusion.

L stretched out his right hands and took a small chocolate box away from the rack. He began to open it carefully.

"Come over here, Light-kun," L gestured Light to join the festive.

L squatted himself on the floor, bended his knees until they settled in front of his lean chest. Light followed. The two brilliant geniuses eyed each other with unreadable emotions, as rain poured down softly, creating an alluring atmosphere which surrounding their presence. Night was singing with all melodies of the falling rain drops from the sky.

L pointed at those neatly-ordered chocolates inside the box. "Look at these. They are best quality chocolate, even tough they were distinguished by their flavor. But I tell you, apart from that, each of them have respective philosophy behind its unique taste."

Unexpectedly, a bemused expression painted on Light's face. "I see. They are appealing in their own way, if that's what you mean. And each taste do identifies itself with the said philosophy. Say, Ryuuzaki, am I right?"

"Precisely. First of all, dark chocolate," L began, and then took a bar of dark chocolate from the velvet box, "Its taste is quite bitter, but really comes close to the real chocolate essence. People who favor this type of chocolate have mysterious and deep personality. However, they can be elegant in their own way, although not everyone can appreciate their magnificence. But it doesn't matter at all; they don't care about other's misunderstanding too much. They just want to be themselves; in result they value truth above anything else."

"_Surely those descriptions fit you perfectly, L. Symbolizing an unpredictable enigma_," Light thought inwardly.

L swallowed his dark chocolate up in childish manner, his eyes remained shut for a few moments while he delightfully enjoyed its taste. Light couldn't help but stared at him. There was something intriguing about L's attitude which began to captivate him now. He couldn't tear his eyes away from L's creamy skin, and how his lips curled up delicately.

If this occurrence ever happened again, Light wouldn't know how to keep his composure under control. So, before everything got out of hand, Light forced himself to talk. Just talk.

"Then, what about this one, Ryuuzaki?" Light questioned. He pointed at the row of white chocolate.

Truthfully, he was completely astounded. They rarely had simple talk about trivial things—L was not a busy body that willingly wasted his time to investigate people's personality if that had nothing to do for his own need. But, at this rate of situation, Light was quite opportunist by letting time arose L's different sides up to surface. He admitted there were more things he was longing to know—things about L which he couldn't afford if he still acted up a constant apathy towards the world's greatest detective.

"Sweetly alluring—with more likeable characteristic, because its mixture composed from ingredients like chocolate, milk, and cream. Needless to say, the deduction is as simple as that. People who love white chocolate have strong desire to look attractive. They love attention and work hard to gain admiration from others. Charming and happy-go-lucky—they find pleasure in almost every aspect of life—a true entertainer," L explained, biting his nails in deep contemplation.

"At least, I know now that you are not that kind of person," Light chuckled in amusement after L's endless description about chocolate. True, he was surprised to experience this kind of conversation, especially with someone like as ingenious as L.

He felt L slowly brought down his cold façade this time.

"Hmm… I guess you are right, Light-kun," L shook his head, slightly startled with Light's relief, "Concisely, it does fit Misa-san more than I do."

Light stared at L in disbelief. "Come on, Ryuuzaki. You are describing something which out of your habit so far. Will the next description clarify somebody's personality whom you used to know again? I don't know that you also follow philosophy about chocolate."

"Indeed, Light-kun. There are many things we can discover even from trifling thing like chocolate, if we have extensive ways of cerebration. Moreover, Light-kun doesn't know much about who I really am," answered the brooding young man.

Light decided to challenge the young man before him. "Then, tell me the truth." He focused his eyes until they collided with L's dark, penetrating orbs.

They drowned in each other's eyes until L initially spoke up. "Alright. It seems that Light-kun includes in the third type."

L reached out the box, took away almond chocolate from it, his thumb and index finger pressed together while holding chocolate cube; positioning it in row with Light's visage.

"This kind of chocolate has certain characteristic—even if its concentrations are as not condensed as dark chocolate which was composed by mixtures of milk, cream and almond—doesn't reduce its fineness. It is tastefully addictive. Almond chocolate symbolizes a confident and eager person. Someone who values at his desires; know how to take advantage of each situation to support his own benefit—we can conclude this person has a pretty big chance to become an opportunist—whether he is aware about it or not."

"And you did say that those characteristic fits me perfectly?" Light asked to ascertain the matter. He looked flabbergasted; stared at L with mixture emotions of amusement and astonishment.

"Yes, I did, Light-kun. I have to admit, you have those qualities in your personality, and I won't hesitate to state this: you do have ambitions and know how to achieve them. In fact, those assets make you the way you really are—to become Light-kun whom I know."

The crook in L's lips broadened and his visage lit up by a delicately sculpted faint smile.

"You really have a unique point of view," Light sighed.

"Thank you, Light-kun. I take that remark as a compliment."

L shifted his position and moved towards Light, shoved another chocolate box. "Choose one of these chocolates, but do it while you're having eyes closed. Your choice will conclude what type of person who can be the complement of your soul."

Light could only gaze in shock. Did he really have to follow all of those queer persuasions and most importantly, did it before L's presence?

Seeing Light became a bit tentative, L pleaded him. "A bar of chocolate will reduce your tenseness, Light-kun. Come on, just pick one of them."

Finally, L complied. Maybe, the first try wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Light closed his brown eyes, keeping his eyelid folded. Just for this instance, he let his intuition flew out. Then, he felt something was melting down—sweetness mixed with bitterness. Fusion of two opposites tastes, however they became deliciously complete when being collided; united as one. Enchanting Light all of the sudden with some kind of ecstasy.

He opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was L's intense and piercing stare—equivalent to the sole choice he had made. L's orbs and the dark chocolate were commensurable—equally confirming their stance as the epitome of peerless beauty, outshined with grandeur.

"This dark chocolate—and the person who is signified by this—is the exact complement for me, isn't it, Ryuuzaki?" Almost teasingly, Light asked rhetorically.

L's countenance was softened by the blow. "If that's what you have chosen, Light-kun. Yes, it is."

* * *

**-Side by Side-**

For the first time ever, Light laid his body down quietly, with L slept beside him. Usually, the brilliant teenager was disturbed by the handcuff which chained them together, but just for this time, he showed little or no emotion at all. Room's atmosphere was overwhelmed by soothing silence, coalesced with night's brilliance.

L curled up comfortably. His lean back was wrapped in baggy, white loose shirt. He was dead silent.

Light shifted his position and turned his body around towards L.

"Light-kun? Haven't you slept already?" A rasping, but sensuous voice escaped from L's throat. Inquisitive stare emerged from his eyes.

"I still can't. No worries," Light muttered," You are the one who need sleep more than I do."

Light couldn't help but fetched his eyes on bags under L's eyes.

L merely gazed at him. His next words really subdued Light's resistance. "You really are a conceited person," L commented, however this time, he wore an enigmatic smile. Graciously, L reached the blanket which collapsed near their almost-touching feet, and unfolded it until the warmth of velvet material overlaid them both. "Just sleep, Light-kun. Those piles of works such as cases' files won't ever wait."

Soon, Light found his partner had already fallen asleep. His hair scattered in adorable disarray. One of L's creamy-colored hands landed on the back of Light's right hand. Light was unable to shrugged it off; or rather, he was unwilling to did it. Instead, he snuggled up to L, while he had L's soft hand on his grasp. Finally, he sank his head down near L's tousled hair, and fell down in deep slumber afterwards.

* * *

**-Realization-**

Misa's personal room door creaked open, caused the girl averted his gaze from fashion magazine which she was currently reading at the moment. She jumped off happily from the sofa, and strode over Light's direction, then planted a quick kiss on Light's cheek.

Light cringed inwardly.

"Light! Misa is glad that you visit her!" Misa shouted in excitement when Light placed himself on the couch. "Things are getting boring recently. It is still raining and Misa's mood is worsen by that—how about going out somewhere? Misa wants to spend some private time with Light—oh, can't believe it—Ryuuzaki-san, you're here too?" The blonde girl sighed in exasperated manner. She pouted childishly, crossed her arms and glared at L when his slender figure followed Light after to approach them.

"Don't bother, Misa-san. Just pretend as if I don't exist here," L offered while munched a box of chocolate chip. As usual, he squatted on the sofa beside Light. "And I suppose you have accepted this fact: since our hands were chained together, I'll be whenever Light-kun chooses to be," L stated the truth blatantly.

"Ok, Misa doesn't care," Misa decided. "Misa just wants to spend time with Light alone, frankly." She turned to face Light and chanted happily, completely unaware of Light's silent rejection, "Light, would you like something to drink? Ah, Misa knows! You'd like a cup of hot coffee in times like these, wouldn't you?"

Light quietly absorbed Misa's words in his ponderous state. "No, thank you," he finally spoke, refusing Misa's offer," This time I'd like to drink a glass of hot chocolate, Misa."

His most ardent admirer blinked surprisingly for a few moments. Misa looked at Light in blatant incredulity. "Aaa… Misa tought that—because Light usually drinks coffee…," her words trailed off and ceased. She smiled beseechingly then clapped both hands. "But, all right, if Light wants so. Please wait a minute; I'll be back with your order."

With speedy paces, she walked away to the kitchen for preparing Light's request.

Both brilliant men waited, silence became the single instrument which united their soft breaths together. Unspoken words remained as mystery until L decided to bring up the subject once more. "I used to assume Light-kun likes to drink coffee, just like Misa-san said at that moment."

"Coffee contains more caffeine rather than chocolate—I don't want to be burdened by such troublesome substance—at least for now," Light answered unassumingly. "Moreover," his brownish orbs softened when met L's soothing gaze, "Probably, I've started liking chocolate more."

A undefined yet cryptic smile faintly sculpted; brightened L's countenance. He realized that Light's words were definitely real. "Just as I've predicted, Light-kun."

* * *

**Author's note**: Yaaay! After hard times to translate this into English, I finally be able to write this crap down. I used to write in English, but nowadays, the frequency is decreasing day by day. I know it sounds so lame, but I desperately want to make it up, and my first attempt is write this down for practicing. Blah. Just because I am not frequently present in foreign forums just like old times, doesn't mean I will let my English remains stagnant. So, if you find some grammatical errors in this fic, forgive me, ne? Don't hesitate to tell me truth; I gladly accept correction from you guys.

As for the chocolate sides, it merely came from one particular article which I had read a long time ago. I miss L so much, even after his death in the manga and anime I still want his comeback someday. Cursed Light Yagami for his tricky mind games! –dodges cabbages from Light's fans- Okay, I love L and I adore Light. I just hate his megalomaniac attitude. But those two were perfectly right for one another, so this fic is dedicated to them.

Anyway, one addition: do you still want me to continue the writing? Because the romance will be more evident—and there will be…uh…some teasing scenes—I refuse to call it lemon, by the way—which I had planned since a long time ago to justify their tension. So, if you want the continuation, tell me, I'll post it as soon as possible. Last, thank you for reading and please drop a **review**, okay?

Ja matta ne!


End file.
